A New Beginning
by Angelic Land
Summary: Marth is beginning his senior year in high school and his new roommate is a boy named Ike. They both have the right things in common!


(A/N): A little Ike x Marth story. Just a one shot. Enjoy~!

...

It was the night before Marth left home to attend his new high school. He was beginning his senior year at an all boys private academy.

The last school Marth had gone to was in Altea, his home. Unfortunately, his experience there wasn't all that great, to say the _least_.

Since he was a well dressed young man, and didn't particularly _fit in_ with the crowd, many of Marth's classmates talked behind his back about their petty thoughts and judgements of him. Most of what they said was suspicion that he was gay.

At first, Marth had denied what they said, in addition to denying it within himself. After a few years, he finally realized that what his peers were saying was true. Marth, himself, could tell that he was gay, but still _claimed_ not to be.

After leaving all that behind, Marth was ready to start fresh. His parents had transferred jobs, allowing him to transfer to a different school. He had decided he was going to be himself no matter what, unlike what he had previously done.

When it was time to go to bed, Marth shut the lights off and closed his eyes, hoping that his future would be brighter than what his past few years in high school had been.

The next morning, he woke up early and got dressed. Marth grabbed his two heavy suitcases and threw them in the back of his dad's station wagon.

When they reached the train station, Marth's parents hugged him goodbye, and let their son take off to begin his new school year.

When Marth got off, he had a piece of luggage in each hand, and a heavy backpack. Luckily, the school was only a few blocks down from the train station, so the walk wasn't actually that bad.

After checking in to the dormitory, Marth got his keys and room number, so he walked through the campus until he found the building he was looking for. It seemed like a nice place. There were lots of gardens and fountains in the courtyard in front of the dorms.

When Marth got to his room, he set his things down on one of the two beds that were there. The other boy hadn't arrived yet.

_I wonder what my roommate will be like, _Marth thought.

After he was almost done unpacking, the door opened, and a tall blue-haired boy walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ike," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Ike. I'm Marth," he said, shaking his new roommate's hand.

Ike unpacked his belongings fairly quickly. He didn't seem to have brought as many things as Marth did.

"Do you want to go get dinner? My treat," said Ike.

Marth wasn't so sure that Ike knew who he was talking to, but he decided not to reveal anything personal just _yet_.

"Alright, that sounds good to me," Marth answered.

Ike and Marth wandered off the school grounds a little to find a restaurant. The first one they found was a big Italian place, so they settled for that and went in.

It took a little while for a table to open up, but Ike and Marth were patient, and within ten minutes they were seated.

"Where are you from?" Asked Ike.

"I'm from Altea," replied Marth. "And you?"

"I live in Gallia," Ike responded. "It's about a three hour drive from here."

"I took the train. It took two hours from Altea," Marth added.

"Say, how are the _girls_ where you come from?" Ike asked, with a curious tone.

Marth was caught off guard by Ike's question, and had to pause to think for a moment before trying to say something.

"Um, I don't know... I'm probably not the right person to ask," Marth said, blushing.

"So I _was _right," said Ike. "You're adorable, Marth. I was just testing you."

"S-so you don't like girls either?!" Marth exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that's true," Ike answered, pretending to sound sorry.

"Wow. Here's where I would say, 'Pinch me I must be dreaming,'" said Marth.

"You're not alone, my friend," Ike said, winking at Marth.

When they got back to the dorms, Ike and Marth went to bed. Their first day started the very next morning.

_Ike sure is cute. I can't believe he's gay,too, _Marth thought. _This might even bee too good!_

The next morning, Marth got up and took a shower, and then put on his new uniform. It was red and black, with gold buttons and a fancy collar.

"You look terrific, Marth," said Ike, after stepping out of the bathroom with his uniform on as well.

"Thanks. Yours looks nice, too, Ike," Marth said, blushing.

Ike could see that his new friend was a little bit embarrased, but maybe that was actually a _good_ thing, in his situation.

"Good luck today," Ike said.

"You too," Marth replied, as they walked out the door.

...

When classes were over for the day, it was later in the afternoon.

"How was your first day, Marth?" Ike asked, as he and Marth walked back from the main hall.

"It was rough; not going to lie. I'm not used to private school, I guess," said Marth. "I'd like to do as little as possible for the rest of the day," he said. "How was your first day?"

"It went alright. I don't particularly _enjoy_ schoolwork, but getting by is all I'm concerned about, really," said Ike.

When Ike and Marth were back in their room, they threw their things onto the floor and sat down.

While Marth was laying on his bed, Ike got up and sat next to him. Marth sat up; slightly startled.

"What's up, Ike?" Asked Marth, trying not to blush, as his hot roommate was sitting right next to him.

Ike wasn't sure how Marth would react to what he was about to do, but he figured it was worth a shot. He moved closer to Marth, and kissed him. Marth was pleasantly surprised; he was actually _hoping_ something like this was going to happen, so he responded right away.

Marth had been _longing_ to kiss a cute boy, so he was more than happy to have met Ike. He could tell they were going to have a lot of _fun_ together that year.

After they were finished, Marth asked,

"Would you like to go out again tonight? This time, it'll be _my _treat, but only if we call it a _date_," said Marth.

"You've got it. It's a _date,_ then!"

R&R :D


End file.
